Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Often, operability of such network services rely on the user input interaction utilized to access the network services or the devices. User input interaction can be executed via interaction with a user interface. User interaction is limited by the design and configuration of the user interface. Approaches to user interface interaction may prove cumbersome. With the advent of devices and platforms capable of receiving inputs of various means—methods, processes, and approaches are required to support intuitive interaction. However, there still exists a need to have user interaction alternatives that span different user scenarios to allow efficient, intuitive, and enjoyable user interaction enabled by a user interface. As such, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges to providing efficient, intuitive, and enjoyable multi-parameter discovery and multi-dimensional input.
One area of interest has been the development of alternative approaches to weighted and/or prioritized multi-parameter generation and execution implemented, for example, by a search tool or other executable function/action. Generation and selection of search terms can be tedious for a user. The search experience may tax the ability of the user to conceive unique combinations of search terms. Assigning a weight, or priority or importance to multiple parameters is a powerful tool for finding information or executing an action. However the process of weighting a parameter may be rather static and not entirely intuitive often requiring the discrete steps of keyword definition, keyword weighting, action generation and display. Users may not know what weight to apply to each parameter. Rather, users try out different parameter combinations with randomized weight values resulting in time-consuming search interaction and ill-defined actions and/or results. When conducting an information search, the sheer volume and scope of available information can quickly overwhelm many device users. Such a search limits the productivity of useful search result. However, with the increase in available content and functions accessible to device users, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to present content that is relevant for users by means that are easily and quickly understood. A search experience imparted by various information (e.g., user context, user location, storage metadata, media, etc.) including a mechanism that facilitates a user to enter multiple parameters to form a search sentence and dynamically determine different weights for the parameters focuses a search tailored to a user's specific needs. The relevant approaches to support search functionality may also be applied to all user activities actuated via a user interface. User interface interaction aims to be intuitive and support various application platforms.